1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, individual recognition technology has attracted attention. For example, there is a technology which is used for production and management, in which an ID (an individual recognition code) is given to an individual object to clarify information such as a history of the object. Above all, the development of semiconductor devices that can send and receive data without contact has been advanced. As such semiconductor devices, in particular, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag (also referred to as an ID tag, an IC tag, IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or a wireless chip) has begun to be used in companies, markets, and the like.
Many of such semiconductor devices each have a circuit using a semiconductor substrate such as a Si substrate (also referred to as an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip) and an antenna, and the IC chip includes a memory circuit (also referred to as a memory), a control circuit, or the like.
In addition, semiconductor devices such as a liquid crystal display device and an electroluminescent display device, in which thin film transistors (hereinafter also referred to as TFTs) are integrated over a glass substrate, have been developed. In each of such semiconductor devices, a thin film transistor is formed over a glass substrate by using a technique for forming a thin film, and a liquid crystal element or a light-emitting element (an electroluminescent element, hereinafter also referred to as an EL element) is formed as a display element over various circuits composed of the thin film transistors, so that the device functions as a semiconductor device.
In a manufacturing process of such semiconductor devices, in order to reduce manufacturing cost, a process of transferring an element, a peripheral circuit, or the like manufactured over a glass substrate onto an inexpensive substrate such as a plastic substrate has been performed (e.g., see Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-26282).